


Six-Word Memoir: Chakotay #1

by KatLoveFanFic



Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Six-Word Memoir, Six-Word Memoirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic
Summary: Commander Chakotay's first six-word memoir.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208819
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Six-Word Memoir: Chakotay #1

Chakotay's Six-Word Memoir: 

"Angry Warrior, dreams only of her."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writing confidence lately and decided to try something different to help get my confidence back. Rather than writing pages and pages of words, I am writing six-words. Six-word memoirs are simple, fun, and filled with creative possibilities. This is my first for Chakotay, but there are more planned, as well as some for Kathryn and others from Voyager's crew. I hope you enjoy them!


End file.
